Faith
by Lemon Zinger
Summary: An alternate ending to GMD. Does anyone else notice that the hero can be injured one scene and fine the next? Also shows about what happens regarding the broken violin.


**Faith **

**An alternate ending to _The Great Mouse Detective_. Does anyone else notice that the hero can be injured one scene and fine the next? Also shows about what happens regarding the broken violin.**

**I'm a Sherlock Holmes fan (you have no idea how many times I typed Holmes instead of Basil or Watson instead of Dawson) but these characters are different from their human counterparts (thank you Disney), so there are variations to how I wrote this vs. my usual Holmes stuff. Mind I've seen the movie only once recently.**

Eventually, they had gotten Basil from the propeller and slowly made their way back down to the ground. They set themselves as close to Baker Street as they could manage and Dawson and Mr. Flaversham helped Basil inside. The stubborn mouse refused to admit just how badly he had been injured, but the sight of him shocked even his housekeeper (who seemed to be somewhat used to Basil's eccentric behavior).

Dawson told Olivia and her father to return home so they could rest after their ordeal and gave them instructions to let him know if they needed anything. Then he looked to where they had left Basil in his chair.

"You really must let me have a look at those wounds." Dawson said, moving closer to Basil with his medical bag.

"They're mere scratches, nothing too ser-" Basil's protest was cut off as he moved and winced in pain.

"They are not, they could become serious. Please, just let me have a look; I don't intend to charge you for the service. Or at least let me call another doctor, but those must be seen to." The Doctor insisted.

"Oh very well." Basil said.

Dr. Dawson inspected his face first. Ratigan's claws had left two long scratches that went from his cheek to his neck Dawson cleaned them and put a bandage on the best he could.

Basil's right arm had four long scratches running across that were all very deep and had bled severely. Dawson went to clean them and Basil flinched, jerking away and wincing as the movement caused his injuries to hurt.

"Hold still Basil." Dawson said, speaking to him as though he was a young mouse.

Basil pulled a face and Dawson rolled his eyes. The next time he tried to clean the wound he held Basil's arm firmly in place. He didn't miss Basil's face twisting with pain but knew it had to be done. Once cleaned, he applied a bandage to those scratches as well.

Finally, Basil's chest and upper back both had scratches that Dawson managed to clean and then ran a bandage completely around him. It restricted Basil's movements and the detective complained and protested, but Dawson bullied him into submission.

"I did not follow you through all that danger only to turn away when you are injured!" Dawson argued.

Finally, Basil was tired enough to start dozing in his chair. His housekeeper came out with a late-night snack for Dawson and told him he could have the couch to sleep on.

Dawson thanked her, but stayed awake to watch out for any signs of infection. Fortunately, Basil slept peacefully through the night and awoke the next morning looking much better.

The housekeeper brought out breakfast and they ate ravenously, since their last meal had been so long ago.

Dawson could withhold his yawning, and after about the third time, Basil looked up at him with some concern.

"Didn't you sleep at all?" He asked.

"No, I wanted to make sure none of your injuries gave you any trouble." Dawson said.

"Really, I'm fine, take a nap for a little while, I'll be quiet." Basil said, ushering Dawson to the couch.

"I – " Dawson yawned again, "I don't want to impose…"

Basil crossed his arms. "After what you've done for me you're hardly imposing. Please, get some rest."

Dawson's eyes started to droop and he finally acquiesced. Lying down on the couch he sighed contentedly.

Basil picked up his broken violin and decided to see about getting another. He sent out inquiries to several dealers, since he couldn't really go out in his condition. Then, he tried to read for a little while.

There was a knock and Basil narrowed his eyes as he saw Dawson wake up. He walked over to the door, pausing to tell Dawson to go back to sleep, and answered it. He was handed a letter by a small brown mouse and he turned back inside while opening the note.

It was an invitation for the both of them to come to the palace to be honored by the queen herself. Basil smiled and went over to see Dawson looking up at him.

"Is it from Flaversham?" He asked.

"No, Her Majesty has invited us to come be honored by her tomorrow evening." Basil said, handing him the note that was on very fine paper with gold trimming and the royal seal at the top.

"Me too?" Dawson exclaimed, sitting up and reading the note. "Oh my word!"

"Will I be rid of these bandages by then?" Basil asked.

"Yes, yes, you can take them off tomorrow morning. The scratches may not be totally healed though, and I would recommend leaving the arm one on, if possible." Dawson said.

"I'm sure I can figure something out. I am feeling better. Are you still tired?" Basil asked.

"A little, but – " There was yet another knock that cut Dawson off. Basil glared at the door and stomped over to answer it. Another note, but this time from one of the dealers he had asked about a new violin.

"What's that?" Dawson asked. Basil looked at him and there was an awkward pause. "Never mind, I shouldn't pry." Dawson said quickly.

"No, no, it's only a response to a question about a violin." Basil said. "It's a very fine one, but too expensive." Basil sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to wait." He tossed the note onto the small table.

"I was going to go visit Flaversham, make sure Olivia is all right after her ordeal." Dawson said.

"No… are you coming back?" Basil asked.

"Well, I don't want to – "

"You're _not_ imposing doctor, besides, you still have my injuries to see to." Basil pointed out.

"If you would like." Dawson said, nodding and donning his hat. He reached down to grab his medical bag and noticed the letter that contained the information about the violin. He looked up at Basil, who was heading for his chemistry set, and in one hasty moment put the note in his pocket.

He left and followed the directions Mr. Flaversham had given him the night before. He found it soon enough and went inside the little shop that had their living quarters above.

Olivia ran to great him with a big hug and Mr. Flaversham seemed happy to see him.

"How are you both?" Dawson asked, ruffling the fur on the top of Olivia's head. He looked around the shop, and saw how badly it had been damaged.

"We're doing well, how is Mr. Basil?" Olivia asked.

"He's healing nicely."

"I feel I owe him something for all he's done for us." Mr. Flaversham said.

"Well, I think there is one thing we could all do for him." Dawson said, fingering the note in his pocket.

"Really? What?"

Dawson told about how Basil had sat on his violin and how he wanted to get a replacement. They realized if they split the cost, it wouldn't be too great an expense.

They went out to find it and the purchase was made. Dawson also gave Olivia a few small coins to choose a candy from a sweets shop.

They made their way back to the toyshop and Mr. Flaversham helped Dawson wrap the gift for Basil.

"Would you like to come over and watch him open it?" Dawson said. "I don't think he'd mind."

"Oh can we father?" Olivia said.

"I don't know." Mr. Flaversham said. "You see Doctor, we are going to leave London."

Olivia suddenly looked down sadly and Dawson frowned.

"I'm sorry to hear that, do you know where you're going?"

"Oh yes, I've found a shop and house elsewhere." Flaversham said.

"When are you leaving?" Dawson asked.

"Tomorrow evening." Flaversham said. "We still have a lot to pack."

"Oh father please, can't we go see Basil open his present?" Olivia said.

"What if I lend a hand here for a little while to help speed along the work?" Dawson asked.

"Oh Doctor you don't have to." Flaversham said.

"I don't mind." Dawson said.

"Well, I suppose with the extra help we'd have time to stop at Basil's house."

Olivia whooped with delight and soon all three were hard at work cleaning, boxing, sorting, and fixing. They made a lot of progress, and were all tired as they made their way back to Baker Street.

Dawson knocked on the door politely, and Basil opened it, but looked in surprise at the company.

"Sorry to intrude Basil, but we have something for you – " Dawson was cut off by Basil, who went over to the area by the couch and knelt down on the floor.

"Doctor, do you remember that note I received about the violin? Do you remember where I set it?" He asked.

Dawson fingered the letter in his pocket guiltily. "I thought you set it on that table."

"So did I, but now it is gone without a trace." Basil said, looking under the couch. Olivia went over to him and prodded him until he looked up at her

"Come open your present!" She smiled.

"Olivia, don't give it away!" Mr. Flaversham warned.

"A present?" Basil echoed. "For me?"

Dawson handed the package to him and Basil held it in his hands, staring at it a little dumbfoundedly.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Olivia asked.

Basil slowly tore off the paper around the case. Once that was removed, he slowly opened the case to reveal the shiny new violin and bow. Dawson handed him the note sheepishly.

"Sorry Basil, but I wanted to surprise you with something."

"Don't I already owe _you_?" Basil asked, picking up the instrument tenderly.

"Basil, you saved my daughter, and the entire kingdom, we all owe you." Flaversham said.

"Just don't sit on this one." Olivia said.

Basil sent her a look and Olivia smiled innocently.

The next evening went smoothly. Basil, glad that most of the bandages were off, was proudly announced as a hero to a large crowd of onlookers and Dawson was his faithful associate. To be honored for his help felt good, after such a hair-raising adventure.

Mr. Flaversham and Olivia attended too, and were mentioned as well. They all returned to Baker Street together and the time came for them to leave. There was a sad goodbye, and then they were gone.

"Not a bad little girl, after all." Basil said, looking honestly sad to see her leave.

"Not at all." Dawson agreed. "Well, it's time I was on my way too."

"But, but, I though – " Basil couldn't seem to find the words that were on his mind.

"Well, the case is over. Perhaps its, well, perhaps its best I found my own living quarters." Dawson said, donning his hat and coat.

"But – " Before Basil could mention the extra unused bedroom, there was a knock at the door and he looked at it in frustration. "Now who could that be?"

Dawson opened the door to reveal a pretty female mouse. "Is this the home of the famous Basil of Baker Street?" She asked.

"It is indeed Miss. You look as if you're in some kind of trouble." Dawson said, letting her in.

She sobbed a little into her handkerchief and confirmed Dawson's suspicion.

"Then you've come to precisely the right place." Dawson said.

Basil realized how much faith Dawson had in him, faith that he sometimes didn't have in himself. If it hadn't been for Dawson goading him on in Ratigan's lair he would have died as his enemy intended. If it hadn't been for Dawson, things could have had a much more tragic ending.

Basil zoomed to Dawson's side, interrupting whatever he was going to say next.

"Ah, allow me to introduce my trusted associate, Dr. Dawson, with whom I do all my cases. Isn't that right, Doctor?" Basil could see how stunned the other mouse was, but enjoyed the happiness that followed.

"What?" What? Oh, yes, yes, by all means!"

They shook hands and the deal was made.

And together they shared the excitement and adventure of many more cases.


End file.
